1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a filter for separating and removing an oil contained in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is difficult to separate and remove an oil in water, especially an oil in the emulsified state, and in many cases water containing emulsified oils have been discharged into a sewer as such. Various attempts have been made to separate such an emulsified oil, for example, by standing, which comprises allowing water containing emulsified oils to stand for a long time in a storage tank, thereby separating the oils, by adsorbing, i.e., separating the oils using an oil-adsorbing layer, or by passing such water containing emulsified oils through a filter, thereby separating the oils as coarse particles. However, these methods suffer from various defects. For example, they require large apparatus or are of poor efficiency, or require high cost materials which are consumed in the process. Accordingly, factories handling machine oils, fuel oils, or vegetable oils have encountered substantial problems in preventing waste water containing oils from flowing into sewers. The disposal of oil-containing bilge water and cleaning water in ships has posed the same problem.